miracle
by ghostgurl2792
Summary: hey this story is about how danny and sam have a fight and break up but i dont want to give nething away so read and review DS my first story so please read and reviewsong ficmiracle by cascada


A/N– DANNY AND SAM AND TUCKER ARE SENIORS NOW

"ATTENTION YOUNG PEOPLE AS YOU KNOW CASPER JR. HIGHSCHOOL IS HAVING IT'S USUAL TALENT SHOW THIS UPCOMING WEEK IF THERE ARE ANY LATE ENTRIES PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE TO SIGN UP"

ok well our story begins with our favorite hero Danny Fenton.

Now unfortunately after 2 years of dating Danny and Sam got into an argument about sam thinking Danny was cheating on her with that slut Paulina and broke up now they wont talk to each other at all.

AT THE TALENT SHOW

"Tucker do I really have to go to this thing it's just another lame talent show there's really no talent here anyway" said Danny

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that" said a very anxious Tucker

"What are you getting at tuck" asked Danny

"Nothin' man just watch" Tucker said as the first act went on .

1 HOUR LATER

after seeing almost all of the contestants Danny was relieved to hear that they only had 1 more act and then they would pick the winner

"AND NOW OUR FINAL ACT OF THE NIGHT..A LATE ENTRY..SAMANTHA MANSON" said Mr. Lancer

"_WHAT..I DIDN'T KNOW SAM ENTERED?" Danny thought to himself_

"Hello my name is Sam and I want to dedicate this song to my exboyfriend Danny, it's called MIRACLE"

_**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream of worldBut I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind **_

So, on my own  
I feel so all alone  
No I know  
It's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a Miracle  
I wanne be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a Miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me

I need a Miracle  
I wanne be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a Miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me

Can happen to me

Miracle Miracle Miracle

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real  
My feeling pure

So, take a tryNo need to ask me why  
Cause I know  
It's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a Miracle  
I wanne be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a Miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me

I need a Miracle  
I wanne be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a Miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me

Can happen to me

Miracle Miracle Miracle

"I really do need a miracle" she said before leaving the crowd in tears

After hearing her song Danny felt really bad and went backstage to make thing's better

"Um Sam can we talk"

"yea sure"

"Look I know you think I cheated on you but it's not true. I wasn't going behind your back with Paulina . All those times I said no to being with you and why me and tuck were always keeping stuff from you well I did it for a reason. And I think I'm ready to tell you that reason. Do you want me to tell you Sam?"

"Yes"

As soon as she said yes Danny pulled out a velvet box and bent down on one knee..

"Danny what are you doing"

"Something I should have done a long time ago"

"Look Sam I love you I always have and I know I shouldn't have gotten mad at you but I was shocked that you thought I was cheating with Paulina of all people but I forgot all about that already I was just mad that you wouldn't look me in the eye anymore and talk to me"

"I want to spend my life with you, I want to have kids with you and most importantly I want to be happy with you so sam will you marry me" Danny finished

"Yes, yes I will marry you Danny" sharing the most intense passionate kiss they had ever shared

" I love you Danny and I'm sorry for getting all upset over nothing I should have known that you wouldn't cheat on me" she said kissing him lightly on the lips

"I love you to Sam and I always will"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

well that's it hope you enjoyed it

review this please cause it's my first story EVER

thanx 4 reading

candiz 3


End file.
